Hungary's Present
by Hetalia456
Summary: America is panicking over a gift he sent to Hungary.


_**(A/N: So, you guys remember the San Valetino episode from Beautiful World, and how Hungary got a gift for Valentine's Day from a guy with glasses and an awesome cowlick (I don't remember if those were the specific words). Everyone I know assumes it's Austria, but me and my friend thought it might be America! Hope you enjoy!)**_

Matthew looked over at his brother, as he paced about nervously. Matt sighed and put down his cup of coffee. "Al, what are you doing?" He asked.  
>"Did she get it? What if she didn't get it? What if it got lost in the mail? What if she <em>did<em> get it but she didn't like it and threw it away?!" Al sat down across from Matt, who looked at him with a frown. He'd never seen Al so nervous. "Ok? Who's she and what did you get her?"  
>"Elizaveta! I sent her something for Valentine's Day! I don't know if she got it or not though!" He gripped the table, digging his nails into the wood. Matt sighed and put his hand on his brother's. "Since when did you feel that way towards Elizaveta?"<br>"I dunno…the last world summit?"  
>"Al! That was ages ago! You're only telling me now?" Matt looked astonished. Al started shaking his head, nearly sending his glasses flying. "I didn't think about it, ok?" He put his head in his hands.<br>"Look Al, if you really like her then talk to her! Ask her if she got it?"  
>"You think that'll work?" Matt rolled his eyes and dragged Al into his car. "Matt! What're you doing?!"<br>"Getting this sorted! I'm not having you moping about wondering if she got what you gave her! We're going to Elizaveta and Roderich's house. And I won't let you back in until you've seen her!"  
>"But Matt!"<br>"No buts Al!" Matt pulled over and pushed his brother out the car. He shut the door and locked it.

Alfred took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a minute or so, Elizaveta opened the door. "Oh! Alfred? What a surprise!"  
>"Um…hey, Elizaveta! Did you…um…maybe get a…package from me? Ah…yesterday?"<br>"From you? No I don't think so. I'm sorry Alfred." He tried to hide the fact he was heartbroken.  
>"O-oh. Right. Sorry to bother you. I'll…see you then…" He turned and walked back to Matt, his hands in his pockets. Matt unlocked the door and let him in. "Well?"<br>"She didn't get it…" Matt looked at his brother sadly. He started to drive back to their house. "You know, don't be so hard on yourself. There are plenty of other girls! I recently spoke to Yekaterina, and she said that Natalya is in need of a friend!"  
>!Ivan's sister? The crazy one who wants to marry him? Thanks for trying bro, but I'm not into psychopaths." Matt sighed and they travelled in silence. When they got home, Al shut himself in his room. "Oh my- Al! Come on! You're being ridiculous!" He stared at the door, knowing in the back of his mind Alfred wasn't coming out anytime soon. He sighed and walked away.<p>

Back at Elizaveta's house, she was sat in the dining room. Roderich came in and placed a plate of food in front of her. While he started eating, she sat there staring at her food. Her mind was constantly playing over her conversation with Alfred. "Elizaveta? What's wrong, you're not eating. Don't you like it?"  
>"Huh? Oh, it's not that. Alfred came over today. Something about a package."<br>"I see." They sat in silence for a while, Elizaveta still not eating. She thought back to the last time she'd got a package. It was Valentine's Day, the man hadn't said specifically who it was from, but he mentioned glasses and 'an awesome cowlick'. She had just assumed it was Roderich who sent it, but now that she thought, those features kind of fitted Alfred as well. "Um…Roderich?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Did you send me something…on Valentine's Day?"  
>"No? Why would you think I did?" He looked up at her. The colour drained from her face, as she realised her mistake. "Oh my…" She stood up and picked up and unopened present on the shelf near her. "Elizaveta? What are you doing?"<br>"I made a mistake! I need to go! Now!" She tried to leave, but Roderich grabbed her wrist.  
>"It's dark! You can't go out by yourself at this time of night! Where are you going anyway! Where are you going anyway?"<br>"Alfred's house! I need to tell him something! You can't come!"  
>"Then at least let me drive you there!" They stared at each other, her green eyes boring into his violet ones. "Fine! But hurry!" She pulled him along, making him trip up.<p>

Matthew stared down at the plate of uneaten food in front of Alfred's door. "Al! Stop being childish! You can't starve yourself because she didn't get it! What did you even give her?" A small whimper came from inside as a response. Matt sighed and left again. He'd tried multiple times to get Al out of his room, but he was too stubborn. He sat down on the sofa and patted Kumajirou on the head. "Why must he be like this?" He asked the bear.  
>"Who are you?" Kumajirou replied. Matt sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. He was just falling asleep, when an urgent sounding knock came from the door. He got up and opened it. "Who is it? If it's more vacuum cleaners, I don't want o-oh! Elizaveta? What are you doing here?"<br>"Hello Matthew? Is Alfred here?" She asked him.  
>"Al? He's here, yeah but…"<br>"But?"  
>"Since earlier he's been locked away in his room…" Elizaveta bit her lip. She wondered if it was her fault. "May I try and talk to him?" Matt looked at her for a minute and nodded. He led the way to up to Al's room and indicated to the door. "He's in there. If you can give this to him, I'd be grateful." He handed her a plate with a hamburger on it. She nodded and took it from him; she balanced it on one hand so she could knock. "Go away Matt!" Al called from inside.<br>"Alfred? It's me Elizaveta! Please, let me in. I want to talk to you!" There was some shuffling around and then the door clicked. Elizaveta opened the door and slipped in. The room was pitch black, but she could just about make out Alfred's silhouette on the bed. "Alfred. I'm going to turn on the light." Her hand felt its way along the wall until it came up to the light switch. She flicked it and Al hid his eyes. When he looked up again, she noticed his eyes were red, from crying. "Alfred…you were crying?" He shook his head trying to hide it. "Matthew gave me this. He said you weren't eating!"  
>"I'm not hungry…" On cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. Elizaveta put the burger down beside him and sat on the bed. "Look, it's not like you to starve yourself."<br>"What are you doing here Elizaveta?"  
>"I came to say how sorry I am. I had no idea the present was from you. The post man never said. He only said it was from a guy with glasses and a cowlick! I'd have never thought it was from you…"<br>"Di…did you open it?" She shook her head and took it out of her apron pocket. They both stared at it for a minute before making eye contact. Elizaveta slowly unwrapped it, and saw a small box. She opened it and saw a flower-shaped hair piece. "I knew you liked flowers. So when I saw this I thought you'd like it…" He looked at her over his knees. She looked at the hair piece; then up at Alfred. She put the box aside and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Alfred. I love it. So please, don't stay like this." She whispered in his ear. He was stiff at first, but then he relaxed, and put his arms around her.


End file.
